Minako Uma's life story
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Just a little story on my OC. It explains why she is how she is. I may write more...


_Could life get any worse?_

"Get the hell out!" A harsh voice screamed.

Tears tumbled down her cheeks as she ran out of her own home and out into the street. Several villagers starred at her oddly, possibly because of the blood pouring from various deep cuts through her pale flesh. She shook her head as she bolted toward **that **place. **That** place... it wasn't **just** a place; it was a whole different world! She first stumbled upon it as one day when she ran for her life from her abusive father.

"M-My place..." She mumbled wiping at her tears. She stumbled into her **place** and cried. She watched as her blood flowed over the ground. She saw the liquid so often that it almost felt natural. She reached a shaking hand toward her gushing knee; the blood tainting the pale skin. Her eyes widened in curiosity. She had tasted it once, and she instantly needed more. The taste stung her tastebuds and the stench filled her nose.

That was her first taste of blood; that warm liquid that fills our bodies. Months after is when her true nature really showed...

"Minako, come play with me!" A young boy called.

Her eyes shifted from that boy to a different boy - Gaara. He was always so lonely, she watched as those around her feared him. Minako smiled like the young girl she was as she strolled over toward him. His rimmed eyes lifted as shock filled them.

"Morning~" Minako greeted, a smile plastered across her young features.

Gaara remained still and silent as his eyes searched her.

"When someone says Hi, you are supposed to say it back," She told him calmly, her smile not wavering.

Young Gaara forced his lips upwards in an awkward simile. Minako's happiness increased. "Why don't you ever hang with anyone?"

Gaara seemed shocked as his mouth opened. "E-everyone is afriad of me..."

Minako tilted her head to the side. "Not everyone."

Gaara lifted a non-exsisted brow at the pink-head.

"I'm not, silly!" She told him brightly.

His eyes scanned her more throughly this time. "You're hurt." He stated, ignoring her question.

She frowned and looked down at her arms; her whole body was covered in cuts, bruises and scars, some more fresh than others. "Yeah, so?"

Gaara's eyes widened but said nothing.

"I'm Uma Minako," She told him simply.

He nodded slowly. "Sabaku no Gaara."

Minako smiled - she knew that already but the fact that he introduced himself made her happy. "Smile more, Gaara. It looks better on you~" With a small giggle she ran off leaving Gaara in awe.

Later that night, Minako escaped a beating from her father just barely. She ran blindly through the village until she heard screaming. Her body stopped instantly as her eyes widened; it was Gaara's screams. His face full of tears as sand seemed to disappear into his head. When his screams ended, Minako could see a red and bloody mark upon his skin.

"Gaara..." She whispered, suddenly a kunai flew into her back. She held back a scream as she turned to see a sand jounin; her father.

Minako stumbled and began to run as she yanked the kunai from her back.

"Why couldn't I be like Gaara? At least then I'd be able to save myself!" She screamed, tears now flowing again.

A hand suddenly caught her and pulled her away, her mouth being covered. She tried to scream but it was muffled. She watched as her father ran past, unaware that she was no longer running that way. Her eyes cautiously moved back and saw a familiar face. She relaxed in his grip as he let her go.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded.

The boy by the name of Sho laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," He admitted.

Minako began to laugh but caught herself. "What are you doing?"

His brows furrowed. "Helping?"

"No! We haven't talked in months!" She yelled.

"Minako, calm do-"

"NO! You are working with **him** aren't you!" She accused, now taking a step back.

Sho's eyes widened as he shook his head - no words were avaible to him then.

Minako still seemed to shake her head, her luminous aqua eyes almost glowing in the dark. "No... no!" She shrieked - she didn't understand.

Minako pulled out a kunai and stepped forward now. Sho was not that skilled for his age as a ninja; fear instantly filled him; he knew Minako was greatly skilled.

"M-Minako! Stop!" He screamed.

A hungry look lingered in Minako's eyes as she lunged forward, a sense of pleasure and disgust filling her as the familiar liquid splashed against her skin.

_Stab! Stab! STAB! _Her mind screamed. An errie laugh escaped her lips as she lowered her face to Sho's, his last sight was the lustful look in Minako's eyes as she licked blood from Sho's lips.

That was many years ago. That kill turned her crazy, unpredictable, and dangerous. Like Gaara as a child, Minako became feared yet the at the same time one of the most powerful ninja in the village. By age sixteen she managed to become Jounin, but just barely. Her violent behavior would switch in seconds. Doctors dignosed Minako with psychological problems and that she was bipolar, however despite that, she was useful in missions, when alone and in the right mood, she could kill all enimes around her with ease. On top of her unpredictable behavior, she was also good at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu by using Wind Style types.

Minako gained the nickname "The Village Psycho", for obvious reasons. Aside from her father who now not only physically abused her, but now sexually absused her as well, she remained alone. Her clan "Uma", was known well for it's increased speed from most shinobi. Dispite Minako's hate toward life, she still couldn't shake her crush on Gaara, but those two hadn't spoke since the night of both their first kills.

Minako strolled through the village, stopping as she passed a window. Her reflection made her feel sick as she punched the glass; it shattered and pain struck her. Slowly her head lifted and revealed blood gushing and glass stuck in it.

"A-are you alright miss?"

Minako shifted into the direction of the voice and hissed under her breath. "Do I look fine to you!" She yelled - of all people, why did it have to be **her**?

The girl shifted awkwardly. She was a Chunin of the village named Kasha Lumina. She was nothing special, great at Taijutsu, but nothing more. She was extreamly bright and had the craziest features. Her hair was green and purple, naturally. Her eyes a light emerald, and odd purple markings across her cheeks. Minako hissed again.

"Get lost, kid!" She yelled; everytime that girl came near Minako, she attempted to be-friend her.

Kasha sighed deeply before running off. Minako already knew why she tried, in schools in the village, Minako is a warning toward students, and Kasha was more interested rather than scared. Minako sighed deeply as she headed toward **that** place. She didn't care if she was too small, she **needed** to go there.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm herself down. Her eyes glanced at the ground and looked at the dried blood; there was just so much of it!


End file.
